One Time Thing
by Nieryka
Summary: [Slash]Logan, Scott, uma garrafa de vinho e um quarto de hotel.


Título: One Time Thing

Gênero: Slash/NC-17

Fandom: X-Men Movie

Casal: Scott/Logan

Autora: Não faço idéia, mas vou procurar!

Tradutora Meia-Boca: Nieryka

Sumário: Logan, Scott, uma garrafa de vinho e um quarto de hotel.

**One Time Thing**

A missão não foi exatamente como planejada. De fato, foi um quase inteiro disastre. A única coisa que fez isso tolerável foi seu sucesso no ultimo momento.

Ainda assim, Scott não acabara líder dos X-Men por ser popular. Ele sentou em sua cama no quarto do motel que ele e Logan estavam dividindo, e repassou os eventos da tarde várias vezes em sua mente, tentando entender o que dera errado e o por quê. Distraidamente ele tomou outro longo gole da garrafa de bourbon que estava segurando. Fez uma careta ao sentir o gosto.

- Ah, você é um fresco. - Logan rosnou da outra cama. - Em vez disso aí preferia algum drinque maricas com um guarda-chuvinha dentro? - ele não estava muito emocionado em estar atolado num quarto de motel com a Maravilha de Um Olho, esperando por Ororo vir buscá-los de manhã.

- Sim, sim, sim. - respondeu Scott, cansado e doente de ouvir Logan ficar se gabando. - Você matou um urso com as mãos nuas quando tinha tres anos. Você é o machão da área. Já ouvi tudo isso antes, Wolverine. Mude a estação ou cale a droga da boca.

Logan pôs as mãos pra trás da cabeça, supremamente confiante, e sorriu de lado. - Vem calar.

Scott se levantou de maneira instável, caminhou para a cama onde Logan estava deitado, e o beijou.

Mais tarde, quando ele pensou sobre isso (e provavelmente pensou sobre isso mais do que era saudável) ele podia jurar que fora o licor. A garrafa de Wild Turkey que ele consumiu com o estômago vazio fora o culpado. Nenhum sentimento secreto ou algo assim...

Ele provavelmente ia ser cravado por garras de adamantium. Ao invés disso, após o choque inicial, a boca de Logan abriu-se sob a sua e a lingua dele saiu para lamber os lábios de Scott. Uma mão larga deslizou pelo cabelo de Scott, cuidadosamente para não deslocar o visor, enquanto a outra pousou em seu traseiro e o puxou para a cama.

Um lento rosnar se elevou do peito de Logan, e Scott estava perto o suficiente dele para sentir a vibração. Isso enviou surpreendentes ondas de desejo através de seu corpo, centralizando em sua pélvis. Ele se afastou suavemente e encarou os olhos de Logan. Olhos que estavam escuros de desejo. Scott conhecia aquele olhar - ele vira Logan direcioná-lo a Jean frequentemente, mas ele nunca pensou em um dia acabar sendo o receptor dele.

- É tudo o que você pode fazer, Um Olho?

Scott ergueu uma das pernas entre as de Logan pressionando-a contra a virilha do outro homem. Ele podia sentir a ereção de Logan através do couro de seu próprio traje, e soube que não era o único que não ia se satisfazer apenas com alguns beijos.

Logan rosnou novamente e puxou Scott para outro beijo, dessa vez mais fundo e menos hesitante que antes. Suas mãos, enquanto isso, correram pelo corpo musculoso de Scott, procurando pelo ziper que lhe permitiria livrar o guri do traje de couro.

As mãos de Scott fizeram uma pequena exploração por si mesmas. Logan já estava nu por debaixo dos lençóis, e ele se divertiu com a sensação da firme, bem feita pele, tão diferente da pele de uma mulher, sob as pontas de seus dedos.

Então Logan abriu o ziper do traje e o deslizou dos ombros de Scott para poder beijar e lamber o caminho pelo peito do guri. Ele fez uma pausa para provar os mamilos, primeiro o esquerdo, então o direito, enquanto Scott tentava erguer seu rosto para outro beijo.

Eles rolaram na cama e Logan puxou o traje pelas pernas de Scott. Os dois contemplaram o corpo nu um do outro por um momento, a atmosfera cheia de uma tensão diferente da nudez casual do vestiário. Então Logan estava sobre Scott novamente, a boca deixando uma trilha de centelhas quentes ao longo do pescoço e do peito do rapaz enquanto sua mão agarrava o pau de Scott e o bombava firmemente.

- Logan - ofegou Scott, tentando alcançar ele mesmo a extensão dura do pau de Logan.

- Você primeiro. - Logan disse roucamente ao roçar seus lábios sobre os quadris de Scott e então começar a sugar a cabeça de seu membro. Ele alcançou as bolas de Scott e usou a língua de uma maneira que fez o rapaz choramingar de prazer.

Scott não queria que isso acabasse nunca. Ele ergueu os quadris da cama e Logan aproveitou a oportunidade para deslizar um dedo e então dois na abertura do traseiro dele. Ofegando Scott estocou com força na boca de Logan. O mutante com garras de adamantium o engoliu inteiro e Scott não pode mais se segurar. O mundo explodiu por trás de seus olhos e ele gozou com uma força que o deixou pasmo.

Quando terminou, ele abriu seus olhos para descobrir Logan sorrindo como um tigre para ele. Suas mãos correram pelas pernas de Scott e ele se ergueu e posicionou a cabeça de seu pau na entrada de Scott.

- Estou limpo - ele sussurrou em resposta a pergunta de Scott sobre preservativos. - Fator de cura, lembra?

- Ah...sim. - Scott respondeu meio confuso, ainda incapaz de acreditar que na verdade isto estava acontecendo.

Logan deslizou uma mão ao longo de seu próprio pau e usou o líquido na cabeça dele para lubrificar Scott. Então ele lentamente deslizou pra dentro, permitindo a Scott um tempo para ajustar-se, e sussurrou:

- Relaxe. Eu não vou machucar você.

Scott choramingou de novo, mas não de dor.

E então Logan entrou inteiro. Scott não pode acreditar em como ficou bom quando Logan começou a requebrar os quadris devagar.

- Mais forte. - Scott ordenou, através dos dentes cerrados. Era quase sua voz de destemido líder soando.

Logan rosnou e se inclinou para calar-lhe a boca com um beijo, a lingua deslizando no calor da boca de Scott, memorizando seu gosto. Scott deu um rosnado baixo por si mesmo quando a mão de Logan bombeou seu pau enquanto ele estocava o dele dentro do rapaz.

E então ele estava gozando de novo. Dessa vez o orgasmo começou na base de sua espinha e se irradiou em todas as direções de seu corpo. Ele gritou algo que poderia ser "Logan" ou talvez "Deus", e naquele momento, ambos eram um só e o mesmo para ele. Ele sentiu Logan estremecer e gozar dentro dele, e então o mutante deitou-se ao lado dele na cama, aninhando Scott em seu peito maravilhosamente musculoso. (ui!!!!!)

- Você é uma boa cavalgada, Summers. - Logan grunhiu.

- Não se acostume com isso. - respondeu Scott. - Isso foi coisa de um momento só. E isso calou sua boca, não?

Logan parecia incrédulo e traído, mas Scott estava muito cansado para se importar.

Eles cairam no sono presos um ao outro, e Logan o acordou na manhã seguinte com outra incrível transa.

Quando Ororo chegou, estavam os dois vestidos e banhados, e brigando como sempre, mas ela percebeu que ali parecia haver menos tensão entre eles. O Professor Xavier tinha dito que eles precisavam apenas de tempo para se entender, e a deusa dos ventos supôs que eles tinham conseguido.

Fim


End file.
